Child of God
by YoursAlways
Summary: Ever since learning about the "Children of God", Klaus has yearned to meet one of these special humans that he's read so much about. Now that one, a young woman, has been seen in the city, he's determined to know if the things he's read are true. And it turns out that she's everything he's heard and so much more.


Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Kekkai Sensen and make no money from these writings.

* * *

Child of God

Chapter One

As the elevator doors opened into Libra's head office, Leo stepped out with a yawn before sipping at his coffee in an attempt to wake up some more. He was doing his usual morning check-in to see if anyone needed him for anything before he went to see if there were any hours he could pick up at his part-time job. Seeing that Klaus seemed busy at his computer (and wondering if he was actually working or playing another game of online Prosfair), Leo decided to just sit on one of the couches and wait. It wasn't surprising when Zapp flopped down beside him soon after since the white-haired man still often tailed after him as his reluctant bodyguard.

"Gimme that," Zapp demanded as he reached over and stole Leo's to-go cup of coffee. He took a long drink before pulling a face and looking back to Leo. "How can you drink this sugary crap? It's awful."

Despite his complaining, Zapp continued to drink the heavily creamed and sugared coffee. It was something of a morning routine for them. Leo came in with his coffee to check-in with Libra. Zapp came in and stole his coffee. Leo was left sleepy and caffeine-free. He'd tried bringing two coffees once and Zapp had taken both. The truth was that Leo liked black coffee just fine. But Zapp hated cream and sugar in his coffee, so that's exactly what Leo put in it more-or-less just to spite the older man. It was a small act of daily revenge for everything else he put up with from the person he was almost always partnered with for jobs.

It didn't take long for Steven and Chain to join them in the office's small sitting area, especially after Gilbert brought over a small tray of muffins and bagels. Leo picked up a lemon-poppyseed muffin before remembering that he should probably tell his comrades about his trip to the office that day. Things had gotten tense the last time he'd waited to tell them about what he saw on the train, so he reported odd things much quicker these days. "So I saw something weird on the subway again this morning," he announced to the quiet room as he tore off a piece of muffin and popped it in his mouth.

"What?" Zapp questioned in a slightly mocking tone. "See another vampire?" That would have actually been big news though since they'd neither seen nor heard anything about Blood Breeds in quite a while.

"No," Leo grumbled, not appreciating Zapp's tease but not willing to address it any further. "There was this girl," he started as he thought back to his morning commute.

It had been a normal enough ride on the train, but something kept catching his attention out of the corner of his eye. After it happened several times, he finally turned to look in the general direction and used to eyes' special abilities to take a good look. It wasn't uncommon for people in Hellsalem's Lot to have odd auras around them, but this one took him off guard. Surrounding a young woman seated on the opposite side of the car was a glowing, opalescent misty-type of aura. It was softer than those that he usually saw as it shifted and flowed around her, sparkling different colors. It was...pretty. The only thing harsh about the scene she made was the little cat peeping out from the bag in her lap. The cat itself had a fiery aura that sparked and popped a little when it came in contact with the woman's own misty light.

He'd stared far longer than he'd meant to and she'd eventually noticed him. Luckily, she didn't seem angry or offended as she smiled and waved at him, but he was still too embarrassed to look directly at her for the rest of the ride.

"Well," Leo thought of how best to explain what he'd seen. "You see, she was...like...it was her light, her aura. It was kinda soft and..." He trailed off, hands up and fingers twitching as he looked for the right descriptor. "Sparkly? I guess? I'm not sure, I've never seen one like this. It was just sort of soft and foggy but still really bright and sparkly?"

Before anyone could respond, the small group was startled by the sound of a chair quickly scraping across the office's tile floor. They all watched as Klaus approached the sitting area, looking serious as always, with a clear determination in his stride.

"Describe it again, Leo," Klaus said as he focused on the young man. "In greater detail, if you'd please."

"Uhh, okay," Leo agreed a little confused. "She was kinda young. Black hair. But her light was really bright. It looked a little like thick fog? And it moved around her sort of slow and smooth. It was white-ish, but it sparkled different colors like blue and pink, maybe purple and yellow too?" It always made him a little nervous when Klaus focused on him so intensely, so he was eager to give him the information he wanted so that his attention would turn to something or someone else. He was just wondering if that was enough or if he should continue when a small smile began to tug at the large man's mouth. And honestly, that made Leo even more nervous.

The change in atmosphere around Klaus was obvious as he suddenly seemed very excited, eyes shining. Most of the Libra members in the sitting area were confused as to the reason for the sudden change, but their attention was drawn to Steven when he chuckled and asked his friend, "Finally found one, huh, Klaus?"

Hoping that he wouldn't regret asking, Leo chimed in, "Found one what?" But Klaus was already moving around the office, searching shelves for a particular book or books.

"I believe I can answer that," Gilbert stepped in for his young master. "For quite some time now, Master Klaus has sought out one of the people referred to in many texts as "Children of God." A "Child of God" is a very rare human man or woman born with the natural ability to see and purify great evil and those that are not of this world. He's wanted to meet one of these people for a very long time, and it seems that you may have found one, Leo."

"Leo," Klaus called as he approached the group again, this time with several books in one hand. "Describe the woman you saw to everyone in as much detail as you can. We're going to split up and search for her, but it may very well be that you're the only one that will be able to find her. If she's in the city, I can't allow her to leave without meeting her at least once. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Well," Leo thought back to the morning train ride. "She got off at the same stop I did and went up to the street, so she _might_ work on this side of town. I have no idea other than that, though."

"It's a very good start. Thank you," Klaus said. Turning to the others, he told them, "Listen closely to Leo's description. We must find this woman. My personal interests aside, she could be a valuable addition to Libra."

It took a while for Leo to recount all of the details that he could remember, but everyone was eventually out the door to comb through the city. Meanwhile, Klaus remained in the office, once again going over the books that mentioned the "Children of God." He'd read about them as a child and thought that they must be amazing. Humans born with the purpose and means of fighting evil and protecting others. Now that the possibility of meeting one of them was so close at hand, he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like? Surely an impressive presence to behold.

* * *

"Mr. Zapp," Leo groaned as he managed to drag himself into the small diner they'd decided to take a break in. Practically throwing himself into the booth closest to the door, he continued to lament, "We've checked every street and business within seven blocks of the station she got off at this morning. I don't think she's around here. What if she got a taxi or something and went somewhere else? Or what if she lives around here? We can't check all of the apartments too! Besides...I'm exhausted."

"Oh, shut up," Zapp sighed as he slouched down on his side of the booth. "I'm tired too, but you don't hear me whining about it. Besides, this is our job for the day: find the lady. That's it. You wanna go fight monsters instead?" He watched Leo shake his head before laying it down on the table. "Then like I said, shut up."

"But do you know how big this city is?" Leo asked incredulously, voice slightly muffled by the table. "Do you know how many people live here? Because it's a lot. Even if I can use my eyes to look for her, I don't know how much more I can take. They're getting strained and I can barely see straight anymore."

"Cry about it some more, why don't ya," Zapp groused as he looked around for whoever was covering their table.

Within only a few moments, a young woman came trotting up to the edge of their table and smiled. "Sorry for the wait!" She apologized as she deposited two menus on the table and pulled a small pad of paper and a pen from her apron. "I'm Kagome and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Leo sleepily lifted his head from the table and flipped open the menu to see what the diner had before deciding to just get his coffee fix that Zapp had denied him ealier. But when he looked up at their waitress, his mind went blank and he just stared at her. Again.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled as she shifted her weight to one foot and pointed the end of her pen at the young brunette. "You're the guy from the train this morning. The one with the pretty, glowy eyes, right? Small world!"

"Uh, yeah," Leo agreed. It wasn't like they'd just spent hours and hours looking for her or anything. "Small world."


End file.
